Red envenenada
by Lady Locura
Summary: Peter era un chico normal, medio araña pero normal. Toda su vida da un giro al conocer a Deadpool, un fanático acosador. Enredos entre esos dos con un toque de humor. Yaoi Hard
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a tod s! Soy MissLocura…el nombre ya lo dice todo… ¿No?_  
_ Es mi primer fic, sean pacientes conmigo TT_  
_ ¿Por qué Spideypool? Porque estoy enamorada de esta pareja *q* ¿Vosotros no? Claro que sí ¿Porque si no que hacéis aquí? _  
_ Bueno dejo ya de desvariar y os dejo con mis locuras._  
_ Spiderman y Deadpool no me pertenecen, son personajes de Marvel…Si no… ¿Muhahahaha?_

* * *

En el edificio mas alto de la ciudad nuestro querido héroe medio araña vigilaba la seguridad de sus habitantes. Tenía los sentidos alerta, era muy extraño ya que hacía semanas que no pasaba nada y eso no era normal.

No es que a Spiderman le gustaran las desgracias pero sabía que algo malo estaba pasado. No era normal esta calma, y eso le ponía de los nervios.

* * *

Bajé del edificio usando mi telaraña, mirando a mi alrededor cuando un grito me sorprendió. Salté hacía el callejón, de donde provenía el alarido de mujer y aterricé dando una voltereta hacía delante

-¡Bravo! Que agilidad- Alcé una ceja mirando al tío que tenía enfrente. Estaba disfrazado de rojo y negro y aplaudía entusiasmado.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y donde esta la mujer que gritaba?- Miraba a mi alrededor buscando, pero sin dejar mi posé de inseguridad hacía aquel desconocido.

-¿Yo?-Dijo señaladose a si mismo, yo asentí con la cabeza-Soy el gran Deadpool, tu mayor fan. Te estaba esperando, has tardado mucho-Rasqué mi nuca y me relaje, así que solo era otro friki disfrazado.

-¿Esperando? ¿Quieres un autógrafo?-Deadpool negó con la cabeza-Entonces me voy, un placer- Mis sentidos arácnidos me avisaron de peligro y esquive elegantemente los cuchillos que me tiraba el otro.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo?! ¿¡Estas loco?!- Mis ojos lo volvieron a recorrer, este tipo no era normal.

-Waa...Vaya flexibilidad, debe ser una pasada compartir cama contigo...La de posturas que podríamos hacer- Me congelé en el sitio, abriendo mis ojos y boqueando como un pez, para luego sonrojarme.

-¿¡Pero que mierdas dices?!- No me podía creer lo que me acababa de soltar aquel idiota. Para mas bochorno me estaba lanzando besos...

-Spidey...Spedey...Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte escapar...-Fruncí el ceño por el apodo que había utilizado.

Me puse en guardia y lo miré desafiante.

-¿Que quieres? No pareces una amenaza- El sonrío y se palmeo las mejillas murmurando cosas, este tío cada vez me parecía mas raro.

- Verás cuando era mas pequeño veía tus logros por la tele y me dije ¡Quiero ser como el! Y aquí me ves...Soy genial lo sé- Me llevé una mano a la cabeza rascando mi frente, no entendía nada.

-¿Mas pequeño? Eres mayor que yo...Bueno ¿¡Por qué me has atacado!?- Le pregunté enfadado, si me tenía como modelo no sabía el porqué de su ataque.

-Porque quería ver en vivo y en directo tu cuerpo retorcerse de esa manera ¡Es genial!- Volví a sonrojarme, todo lo que decía sonaba fatal.

-Pues ya me has visto...Ten cuidado las calles son peligrosas...- .- Intenté volver a irme pero el me lo volvía a impedir.

-¡Espera! Me he echo daño...- Me dejó ver que en su espalda tenía una espada clavada. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces ¿Cómo podía estar tan normal con eso ahí? Lo dicho este idiota no era normal.

-¿¡Como te has echo eso!? Hay que llevarte al hospital- Deadpool movió su dedo hacía los lados.

-Solo quilata y se curará sola- Me acerqué para comprobar la herida, no era muy profunda y ya no sangraba...Pero enserio ¿Como estaba tan normal?

La agarré por el mango y tiré levemente, arrojándola a un lado. Cuando quise darme cuenta los brazos del loco me estaba rodeando y me apretaban fuertemente.

-Eres mi héroe, eres tan genial como yo deberíamos ser un equipo- Empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la mía, yo seguía en estupor.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame! ¡Ey! N-No...¡No me toques ahí!- El idiota pervertido había bajado su mano hasta mi trasero y apretaba mi nalga con mucha confianza.

-Tienes un muy buen culo Spedy~ Me separé de el con una patada, sonrojado intensamente.

-¡Estas loco! No vuelvas a tocarme-Me dio un escalofrío al ver como agarraba una katana de detrás de su espalda.

-Mira, soy genial como tu- Se cortó la pierna delante de mis ojos. Me quede aterrado, mirando como su cuerpo todavía estaba de pie.

-¿Ves? No me pasa nada- Se volvió a colocar la pierna en su sitió y yo respiré tranquilo.

-¿Que clase de poder es ese? Casi muero del susto- Tendría que informar a Nick de este tipo y sus habilidades.

-Spidey estaba preocupado por mi~ No puedo morir, y soy un mercenario. ¿Genial verdad?- Suspiré cansado por sus locuras.

-¿Deadpool verdad?-El asintió intensamente- Verás tengo algo de prisa-No llegaba a cenar y mi tía se iba a poner echa un basilisco-¡Pórtate bien!- Usé mi telaraña y conseguí poner distancias. Tendría que investigar a este hombre.

-¡Espera! No te vayas... Llévame contigo a tu Spidey cueva- Hice una mueca amarga-¡No tengo de eso!- Le responde colgado de la tela.

Deadpool inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado-¿Entonces donde vives?- Sin hacerle mucho caso empecé a escalar la pared.

-Es un secreto. Adiós- Empecé a correr hacía casa, iba a morir a manos de mi dulce tía.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Corto? Pude... Quiero ver si gusta la idea... o no TT  
Dejar comentarios para saber vuestra opinión, es muy importante. ¡Para mejorar!  
Nos vemos pronto~ Espero...


	2. El peor día de mi vida

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez...  
Espero que guste ^^ Un beso a todos  
Spiderman y Deadpool no me pertenecen...Que injusta es la vida_

* * *

Llegué a casa y me tiré en la cama, no sin antes escuchar la broca de la tía May...

Llamé a Nick por mi comunicador-¡Ey! Nick tengo algo que decirte...- Furia alzó una ceja-¿Que pasa Peter? Suéltalo- Suspiré y empecé a contarle-Verás me he encontrado con un tipo muy raro ¡Se ha cortado la pierna y se la ha vuelto a pegar!- Nick abrió los ojos alarmado-¿La pierna? Espera ¿Deadpool?- Me sorprendió que supiera quien era, así que era conocido...-¡Sí! Ese mismo...Ese super héroe no esta muy bien, vaya gentuza estáis contratando- Vi a través del comunicador como arrugaba los folios-¡No te acerques a el! No tiene nada que ver con nosotros...Es peligroso, esta loco. No atiende a razones y hace lo que quiere- Por un instante sentí envidia-¿Y a el no le acosáis para que se una? Vaya desigualdad- Lo decía porque a mi me acosaron durante una semana-¡Peter! No te acerques ¿Vale? No sabemos que quiere de ti, puede que lo hayan contratado para matarte ¡Aléjate!- La comunicación se corto y yo bufé molesto. Tampoco quería volver a verlo.

-  
La alarma me despertó y la apagué de un porrazo, tenía que levantarme e ir a la ducha.

Me fui desnudando por el camino y tiré la ropa sucia al cesto. Abrí la llave del agua esperando a que saliera caliente.

Miré mi reflejo en el baño, y giré mi cuerpo un poco fijando mi vista en el trasero-Mmm...Si que tengo un buen culo...- Al percatarme de lo que acababa de decir me sonroje.

-¡Claro que lo tienes! Te lo dije ayer~

Pegué un salto, pegándome al techo y soltando un gran grito. Suerte que mi tía no estaba-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Que susto me has dado! Espera...-Me congelé y lo miré directamente ¡Mierda! Sabía mi identidad, esto no era bueno.

-Spidey, desde aquí se te ve mejor todo- Deadpool rio e intentaba alcanzarme saltando-Baja, anda~ Ande por el techo lejos de sus manos.

-¡Responde! ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Estaba nervioso y asustado ¡Un completo desconocido sabía que era Spiderman! ¡Y encima estaba loco!

-Fácil. Cuando te abrace te puse un localizado. Eres muy despistado Peter Parker. Pero tranquilo el Gran Wade Wilson mantendrá tu secreto guardado.- Me tensé entero, dios como ha podido pasar... Espera ¿Me acababa de decir su nombre? A este tío le faltaba algo...

-Wade...Wilson...Me suena mucho- Me fijé en cómo se sorprendía.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- Caí al suelo de la impresión.

-¡Me lo acabas de decir, idiota!- Llevé la palma de la mano a mi cara, exasperado.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno...No pasa nada- Se acercó a mí, pero lo esquivé.

-No te me acerques. ¡Estoy desnudo!- Ahora me daba cuenta de mi estado y llevé mis manos ocultando mi zona íntima.

-No te cubras, si estás muy bien~Volví a esquivar sus manos, pero cada vez me resultaba más difícil por culpa de estar tapando mi desnudez.

-¡Deja de perseguirme! Eres un acosador ¡Que me dejes!- Era un pervertido, un pervertido rápido.

-Peter, abrázame. No mejor aún ¡Bésame!- Puso morritos esperado a que uniera mis labios.

-¡Nunca! ¿Acaso eres gay?- No tenía nada en contra pero si me pedía un beso era porque lo era.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Solo me gustas tú- Al principio me relaje pero no me duró mucho, no sabía que era peor...

-Wade...¡Vete de mi casa! Y deja de seguirme...- Me crucé de brazos, pero volví a llevarlos hacía a bajo al ver cómo me miraba.

-Spiderman... Yo de ti no me trataría así. Recuerda se tu secreto~ Así que tienes que tenerme contento- ¡Fantástico! Ahora me estaba chantajeando, el día empezado de puta madre.  
-Yo también se el tuyo... Así que estamos igualados- Alcé mi cabeza triunfador. Estábamos a la par, no podía chantajearme.

-No me importa. Puedes contarlo si quieres, pero tu si que lo quieres mantener en secreto ¿Verdad?- Deadpool, era un enemigo formidable, me tenía completamente en su poder y ni siquiera habíamos luchado.

-Sí...¿Que mierdas quieres?- Me daba miedo preguntar, a saber que quería.

-Fácil. Pero no te lo voy a decir por ahora~ Me tengo que ir, pero volveré y tranquilo no diré ni una palabra. Tampoco quiero que se sepa...- Wave salió por la ventana tirando un beso en mi dirección, yo no sé porque esquivé ese beso moviendo la cabeza ¡Pero qué estaba haciendo! Me estaba pegando la locura.

-  
Me dirigía hacía el instituto con la cabeza gacha, ni siquiera la ducha me había relajado. Que Deadpool conociera mi secreto era un problema. Tenía miedo de contárselo a Nick, si no me mataba él lo haría yo por ser tan despistado.

Esquivé un balón que iba a estamparse contra mi cara.

-Parker has tenido suerte, la próxima te dará en toda la jeta- Maldecí a Flash Thompson una vez más, mi imaginación voló. Thompson aplastado por una avalancha de pelotas, ¡Oh, si! Eso estaría bien.

Me senté en mi pupitre y pasé de la clase, total esto ya me lo sabía. Miraba distraído la ventana cuando la cabeza de alguien que empezaba a odiar se asomó.

Me saludo alegre y le giré la cabeza ¿Que hacía aquí? SI pensaba acosarme siempre lo llevaba crudo.

La campana sonó para mi alivio y salí de allí pitando.

Me dirigí detrás del edificio, allí no solía ir nadie-¿Wave? Sé que estas por aquí- El sonido de unos matorrales me alertó y de allí salió el causante de mi mal estar.

-Spidey~ ¿Me has echado de menos? Yo a ti si- Intentó abrazarme, pero hice una voltereta hacía atrás evitando el contacto.

-¡Yo a ti no! Y no me llames Spidey y menos aquí...Pueden escucharte- Me crucé de brazos esperado su explicación.

-Eres muy rancio P-e-t-e-r- Deletreó mi nombre y un tic apareció en mi ceja. Qué pena que fuera inmortal...

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté dejándome de miramientos.

-Pufff...Muchas cosas. Un tanque, una Dead cueva, a ti en una cama desnudo, tortitas con sirope...- Volví a sonrojarme y desvié la mirada cohibido.

-¡C-Cállate! Deja de decir chorradas- Suspiré cansado, este tipo no podía ser serio.

-¿Chorradas? No sé de qué me hablas. Todo lo que digo es verdad- Alcé una ceja sin creerme una palabra.

-Claro... ¿Porque vas con traje? ¿No te lo quitas nunca?- Sentía curiosidad por aquel echo.

-No-Respondió seco... ¿Se había enfadado? Sacudí la cabeza ¡Me daba igual!

-Vale...Me tengo que ir, van a empezar las clases. Nos vemos a la salida, tenemos que hablar- Me di la vuelta para ir al edificio.

-Oh. ¡Es una cita! Me has pedido una cita para después de clase... ¿Haremos cosas sucias? Tengo muchas cosas en mente- Su mirada me envió escalofríos.

-¡No es una estúpida cita! Es... ¡Una quedada de compañeros! Los dos somos héroes ¿No?- Me despedí riendo nervioso y escapando de allí con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Entre en los vestuarios, hoy me tocaba gimnasia, no me gustaba nada. Tenía que disimular y hacerme el débil, lo odiaba mucho. Pero un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Me cambié de ropa y me dirigí hacía el gimnasio, no sin antes encontrarme a Thompson, el cual me empujo bruscamente

-Aparta Parker, hoy vamos a darte una paliza- Sonrío de forma cruel y se fue soltando carcajadas con sus amigos gorilas.

En mi imaginación Thompson lloraba suplicando la ayuda de Spiderman, mientras era maltratado por Venom.

Odiaba el juego del balón prisionero, tenía que quedarme quieto recibiendo humillantes balonazos, cuando podía esquivarlos tranquilamente y de una forma impresionante.

El profesor toco el silbato y la lluvia de pelotas rojas empezó a caer. Cerré los ojos esperando el pelotazo, pero nunca llegó.

Abrí un ojo y casi me desmayo ¿¡Que hacía ese idiota aquí!?

-¡Como os atrevéis a atacar a mi Peter!- Me sonroje furiosamente y me oculte con mis manos.

-¿¡Tú que!?- Gritaron algunos sorprendidos de ver a ese hombre parado en frente de Parker.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunté haciéndome el loco, y temblando para despistar.

Deadpool giró hacía mi mirándome de manera interrogante, yo le hice señales con mis ojos para que me entendiera.

-¡Oh! Ya te entiendo- Me guiño un ojo cómplice y yo solo quería matarlo, pero antes torturarlo y que sufriera.

-Tú no eres mi Peter, me he equivocado. Qué vergüenza, perdonar chicos~ Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y yo lo maté con la mirada.

-No pasa nada...-Dije tragando todo el odio que sentía en estos momentos. Me acarició la cabeza amorosamente y aparté su brazo de un manotazo.

-Nos vemos~ Desapareció como había entrado y suspiré aliviado. Pero me duró poco al ver como todos me miraban. Definitivamente iba a matarlo.

Salí de la escuela vestido como Spiderman, quería pegar a alguien, destrozar algo o romper una pared a puñetazos.

El día había empezado mal, y seguía mal esperaba que no acabará en fatal.

* * *

_Deadpool no engañas a nadie... ¿Como acabará el día de Peter? Quien sabe ¿Yo? ¡Ah, pues claro!  
Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me ayudan a continuar escribiendo!  
Nos vemos_


	3. Un sueño ¿Apetecible?

_¡Hola! Bueno, estoy muy feliz! ^^  
De donde mas me leen es de Argentina! Che viste? xD_

_Aquí os dejo con mis Locuras!  
Spiderman y Deadpool no me pertenecen...Que injusta es la vida_

* * *

Iba de edificio en edificio colgando y empujando con rabia.

Escuché una gran explosión en unas calles más adelante, me apresuré a llegar y fruncí mi ceño.  
¿Qué hacía ahí Venom? Pensaba que estaba controlado.  
Le tiré una telaraña en la cara para llamar su atención y lo conseguí.  
-Sspidermaan…mio…- Empezamos a luchar. No me gustaba que su cuerpo fuera viscoso y moldeable. Usaba la masa deforme como látigos, era muy molesto.  
-Venom, te he derrotado muchas veces ¿No te cansas? Podrías dedicarte a otra cosa…Como ¿Heladero?- Me imagine a Venom vendiendo helados a los niños, pero antes de darlos comiéndoselos el con esa larga lengua.

Venom aprovechó mi distracción, agarrando mis muñecas y tobillos fuertemente.  
-Ups…¿Hablé demasiado?- Me acerco a su cuerpo y lamio mi mejilla dejándome babeado.  
-¡Agh! ¿Cuánto hace que no usas un cepilló de dientes?- Su aliento apestaba a algo muy rancio.  
-Spiderman…mio- Rodé los ojos, cansado de siempre lo mismo.  
-¿No sabes decir algo más? Yo no soy tuyo- Intenté pegarle una patada pero su agarré seguía fuerte en mis extremidades.  
Me alzó una pierna y se coló entre ellas, me sorprendió ese movimiento tan osado. Me puse nervioso por la posición.  
-¿Qué h-haces?- Pregunté removiéndome incómodo.  
-Spiderman…y Venom…iguales…juntos- Alcé una ceja, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido al notar como subía una parte de su cuerpo por mi pierna y se enroscaba en mi nalga.  
-¡Ey! Te estás pasando- De un brusco movimiento me tendió de espaldas en el suelo.  
-Mío…-Me paralicé. Estaba bajándome el pantalón… Ahora entendía que quería de mi… ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos con mi culo?!  
En un parpadeó estaba libre de cualquier agarre y me encontraba entre los brazos de alguien.  
-¿Qué crees que le hacías a MI Spidey? No te atrevas a volver a tocarlo así nunca más- Deadpool me había salvado de ser violado por Venom, no sabía si llorar o reír.  
-Spidermaaan…¡Mío!-Gruñó la bestia.  
Deadpool temblaba de ira, notaba sus músculos tensos. Había cortado la masa negra con una de sus katanas.

-¿Tuyo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Es verdad que me ha excitado mucho ver a Spidey atado y sumiso pero eso no quiere decir que sea tuyo… ¡Es totalmente mío! - Alcé una ceja y le pegue un puñetazo.  
-¡Idiota! No soy de nadie- Me aleje unos metros de esos dos, agarrando una pose en guardia.  
-¡Que malo! Encima que te salvo…-Deadpool hizo un puchero y lloriqueó un poco ¡Que dramático era!  
-Gracias por eso-Dije lo más rápido que pude, sabía que tenía que agradecerle aunque lo odiara.  
A Deadpool se iluminaron los ojos y corrió para abrazarlo-¡Spidey te quiero!- Antes de que llegara, cayó al suelo por culpa de Venom.  
-¡Spidermaaan!- Cuando se disponía a golpear a Wade, lo distraje con mi red.  
-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Si me quieres ven y atrápame!- Me colgué de una valla publicitaría, esperando a que saltara hacía mí.  
Venom soltó a Deadpool y me siguió rugiendo enfadado. Saltó para cogerme pero lo esquivé haciendo que esté se empotara contra la valla.  
-Mira por dónde vas ¡Bestia!- Aterrice en el suelo y me sacudí las manos.  
-Spidey eres tan genial- Me separé un poco de su lado ya que estaba muy cerca.  
-Terminemos el trabajo- Quería acabar rápido con esto e irme a dormir, cerrar este día de mi vida y no volver a pensar.  
-¿Terminemos? ¡Oh, Spidey! Has hablado en plural, eres tan mono~ Me di cuenta de mi error y suspiré cansado.  
-¿Somos un equipo no?- Le tendí mi mano para firmar un pacto, cuantos más luchemos mejor.  
-¡Claro! Que felicidad, voy a luchar con mi ídolo- Me estrechó la mano, pero tiró de ella abrazándome.  
-¿Q-Que haces?- Pregunté empujándolo por el pecho con mis puños. Era inútil, también era fuerte.  
-Quédate un segundo así…-Me sonroje intensamente al notar su respiración en mi mejilla.  
Un rugido nos hizo separarnos, Venom venía más furioso que nunca.  
-¡No…lo…toques! ¡Mioo!- Consiguió decir con dificultades.  
-Eres un pesado… ¿No lo has visto? Él me quiere a mí- Deadpool sonrió altivo y sacó su pistola-Y ahora morirás por atreverte a tocarlo-Antes de que disparara se la quité con mi telaraña.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó sorprendido-No puedes matarlo, Dentro de esa masa negra existe alguien que está siendo controlado- Empecé a tirar telaraña para inmovilizar a Venom.  
-¡Ua! Eso es genial, podría atarte y estarías quietecito- Lo miré enfadado y le tiré una red a la cara-¡Cállate idiota!

Corté un cable de alta tensión y lo tiré hacía Venom, con la electricidad este se debilitaba.  
-Listo, acabé…-Miré a Deadpool, esté se rascaba la cabeza confundido.  
-¿Ya está? Pues vaya rollo…¿Puedo ir a tu casa?- Preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Ni de coña, tu a la tuya y yo a la mía. Nos vemos mañana- Me despedí alzando mi mano y escapé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué a casa, entrando por la ventana y quitándome el traje de Spiderman como un rayo. No iba a llegar a cenar.  
Baje las escaleras corriendo-Tía ¿Está ya la cena?- Me asomé por la puerta de la cocina viendo la mesa ya puesta.  
-Sí, siéntate Peter. No te he llamado porque sé que estas liado estudiando- Odiaba mentir así, pero no tenía opción.  
-Gracias, que aproveche- Devoré el plato en unos segundos, tenía prisa por hacer los deberes.  
-Estaba delicioso, como siempre- Besé su mejilla, recogí los platos y subí las escaleras.  
Me encerré en mi cuarto e hice los deberes, todos muy fáciles, sobretodo química.  
Me dejé caer en la cama, estaba tan cansado. Había sido un día demasiado duro y pesado, necesitaba dormir.  
Un sonido en la ventana me hizo despertar de sopetón-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunté atento a todos los sonidos.  
-Spidey soy yo. No podía dormir- De entre las sombras apareció Deadpool, con un peluche de Spiderman en la mano.  
-¿Y qué haces aquí?-Pregunté relajándome, me volví a tumbar en la cama pero sin dejar de mirarlo.  
-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Alcé una ceja incrédulo. ¿Me lo preguntaba enserio?

-Por favor, no te molestaré. Solo quiero dormir- Me suplico arrodillándose a los pies de mi cama.  
Bufé exasperado, no tenía ganas de discutir con el ahora. Me moví dejando un hueco a mi lado y abrí la sabana-Va que me entra el frío- Dije sin mirarlo.

-Peter eres tan bueno- Se metió entre las sabanas dejando al peluche en la mesita.

-¿Por qué lo dejas ahí?- Tenía curiosidad, pensaba que dormía con él.

-Porque puedo abrazar al original- Dijo pasando las manos por mi pecho, acercándome a su espalda.  
Me tensé al notar como se apretaba más a mi-Wade existe algo llamado espacio personal…- Intenté separarme pero estaba agarrado como una garrapata-¡Wadee! No bajes la mano, ¡Ni te atrevas!- El muy canalla tenía una mano en mi cadera, suerte que quería solo dormir-¡A dormir! Que estoy cansado…- Bostecé y me froté los ojos.

Deadpool no se movió más, parece que entendió que no estaba para trotes, me quede dormido poco después.

* * *

_Venom...¿Que decir de ti? Es un acosador que quiere ser uno con Spiderman (¿Será primo de Rusia?) Si no sabéis de lo que hablo miraros hetalia!  
Espero que os guste!_

_Me encanto escribir sobre el dormitorio... Pobre Deadpool el quería marcha! ¿Mas adelante?..._

**__**_GothorumDaemon: Muhahahaha! Pos si es M... Tengo algo pensado, pero no esta escrito... Yo dejo mi mente fluir! Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por perder tiempo dejándome un review! Los aprecio demasié_

_DraculaN666: Muchas gracias! Aquí esta la conti! Es un poco OMG Venom que ases? Violar a Spidey o que ases? Nos vemos y gracias, gracias GRACIAS TuT_

_SweetTramp: Gracias por pasarte! y dejar review lo valoro mucho! Yo AMO a esta pareja! Quiero q sea oficial (Muerte a MJ! OKNO) xD_

_Hasta la vista!_


	4. Celos, con gotas de amor

_¡Hola! ¿Que decir? ¡Oh! Si, dentro de uno o dos caps habrá **LEMON **¡Preparen el babero! ^^ _

_Gracias por el apoyo que me estáis brindando._

_Os dejo con el cap! Me ha salido raro... ¿Como yo?_

* * *

Me desperté, revolviéndome incomodo, tenía demasiado calor.  
Intenté girarme pero me resultó imposible. Abrí mis ojos y casi muero al ver el rostro de Wade tan cerca del mío, estábamos a dos centímetros de besarnos.  
Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y noté como estaba siendo abrazado y tenía las piernas de Deadpool rodeándome la cintura.  
Dios que incomodo era todo esto, parecía otra cosa.  
Conseguí sacar un brazo de su agarré y aparté su cara-¡Tu! ¡Despierta!- Le grité en la oreja.  
Esté se revolvió un poco, pero no se despertó. Bufé exasperado y lo miré detallando su mascara...  
¿Como sería su rostro? Dejé de pensar en ello cuando escuche decirle algo.  
-¿Deadpool?...¿Estas despierto?- Me acerque para entenderlo mejor.

-Peter...- Me sonrojé un poco cuando suspiro mi nombre, pero pasé rápido a enfadarme.

-...Quiero tu culo...- Le pegué un copón tremendo, que lo hizo sentarse en la cama, quedando yo debajo del el al tenerme retenido por la cintura.

-Molestas...-Dije en un hilo de voz, estaba aguantando la situación tan comprometida como podía.

-¿¡Que ha pasado!? ¡Oh! Peter... ¿Quieres hacerlo?- Me volví un tomate no se si de la vergüenza o de la rabia.

-¿¡Hacer que idiota!?- Lo empuje por el pecho, pero este me agarro de las muñecas, aplastándolas en el colchón.

-Tu que crees...Mi inocente Spidey...Yo te enseñaré ha hacerlo-Tragué saliva al notar algo duro rozarse contra mi entrepierna.

-¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!? ¡No te restriegues como si fueras un gato!- Empecé a pegar patadas en el aire, no podía hacer mucho más. Se paró de sopetón mirándome fijamente.

-Spidey...¿Eres virgen?- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por la pregunta tan directa. Me sonrojé y cerré los ojos avergonzado.

-¡Oh! Si que lo eres...¡Mi Peter es virgen! Una almendra virginal apunto de ser desflorada- La cólera crecido en mi como una chispa en un bosque seco.

-¡Que dices anormal! No soy tuyo ¡Y deja de decir cosas tan raras!-Un sonido en el pasillo activo todas mis alarmas que resonaron como cien campanas.

-Wade. Escóndete ahora mismo, en el armario ¡Ya!- Mi tía se acercaba y si nos veía en esta posición, o a Deadpool mismo, le iba a dar algo. Wade me miró sin entender nada-Luego te explico, confía en mi y hazlo- Respiré aliviado al ver como se levantaba y se encerraba en el armario.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, entrando mi tía-¿Peter? ¿Con quien hablabas?- Me tensé un poco y moví mis manos exageradamente.

-Con Harry, para quedar hoy. Me quiere llevar a la feria ¿Recuerdas?- Tragué saliva, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, menos lo de hablar con el.

-¡Ah! Sí, ese chico me gusta mucho. Se ve un buen amigo, Peter. Pásatelo bien, no vengas tarde- Cerró la puerta y suspiré.

Deadpool salió lentamente del armario, alcé una ceja al notar un aura oscura-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunté retrocediendo un poco en la cama.

-¿Te quiere llevar a la feria? ¿¡Quien es ese y que quiere de ti!?- Deadpool estaba bastante enfadado.

-E-Es un amigo, no somos nada...¡Espera, porque tengo que darte explicaciones!- Me crucé de brazos indignado conmigo mismo.

-No vas a ir a esa "cita"- Escupió con rabia, acorralándome en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Quien eres tu para prohibírmelo?- Lo encaré, entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿Quien soy? ¡Deadpool! Y si no quiero que vayas no vas y punto- Lo empuje y de un salto me enganche al techo-Mira por donde me paso lo que me dices- A Deadpool no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo empezó a soltar maldiciones.

-¡Baja ahora mismo! Has sido una arañita mala, tengo que castigarte- Alcé una ceja y le saqué la lengua- Ven y cógeme- Me carcajee, nunca había amado tanto mis poderes.

-Wade, tranquilo ¿Vale? Harry es mi amigo de la infancia así que déjate de chorradas- Suspiré al ver como no me hacía caso y seguía saltando intentando alcanzarme.

Deadpool se dio por vencido y se sentó en la cama. Me descolgué de la pared y me acerqué- Wade, he hecho una promesa y no pudo faltar a mi palabra ¿Lo entiendes?- No sabía porque tenía la necesidad de explicárselo y dejarlo claro.

-Mmm...¿Y si te secuestro? Así no podrías ir- Me separé unos pasos de el, por si acaso.

-¡No vas hacer eso!- Como no entraba en razón decidí ignorarlo.

Abrí el armario y empecé a buscar que ponerme. La paz duró poco, sentí un dedo pincharme en la espalda- Oye, no me ignores... ¡Que cruel!- Me pasé una mano por el rostro, quería ser firme en mi decisión de pasar de el.

Me decidí por una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros algo rasgados y unos náuticos negros. Nada formal, íbamos a una feria-¿Te puedes ir, por favor?- Quería que se marchara y me dejara un rato en paz, estaba siendo muy pegajoso.

-¿Me estas echando? ¿Después de la noche de salvaje pasión que tuvimos?- Me giré sonrojado para encararlo.

-¡¿Que noche ni que nocha?! ¡Solo dormimos!- Este tipo era exasperante, me ponía de los nervios.

-¿Ah, si? Lo habré soñado~ Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y me guiñó el ojo, esquivé su mirada y deje la ropa en la cama.

-Deadpool tengo que cambiarme. Si puedes hacer el favor de irte- Señalé la ventana con mi dedo, para reafirmar mis palabras. Si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde.

-Esta bien, pero volveré pronto. Vigilaré que ese tipo tenga las manos lejos de ti- Se acerco a paso decidido, quedando a escasos centímetros- Si te toca, morirá entre mis manos- Me alzó la cabeza agarrándome por el mentón- ¿Me has entendido? De ti depende su asquerosa vida- Su tono de voz me mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Intenté empujarlo por el pecho pero me quede sin fuerzas-Lo he entendido...- Dije en un susurro, si le decía lo que quería escuchar seguro que se iba antes.

-Me alegro, no me gusta repetir las cosas- Nunca había visto a Wade así, tan serio. No es que le conociera mucho pero nunca reacciono así.

Me tensé al notar su brazo rodear mi cintura, y apretujarme contra su pecho-¿¡Que haces!?- Me elevo un poco del suelo y se sentó en la cama conmigo encima.

-¡Que mono eres! Mi Peter...¡Como te quiero!- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y consternado-¡Bésame!- Acerco su rostro al mio, pero no consiguió nada ya que me eche para atrás todo lo que podía.

-¡Wade! ¡Para!- Tenía que detener su acoso cuanto antes-¡Me gustan las mujeres!- Quizás si sabía mi orientación sexual me dejaba.

-Que sabrás tu, eres un crío. Yo te puedo dar mucho mas placer que cualquier mujer. Cuando lo hagamos te gustara- Abrí mi boca pero no salió nada, me había quedado en blanco. Este idiota...

-¡Cállate! Sabré yo mejor lo que me gusta. ¡Y no vamos hacer nada!- Me revolvía entre sus brazos para escapar de sus besos y manoseos.

-Te dejo, si me das un beso...-Al ver como le miraba añadió- En la mejilla- Hice una mueca y arrugué la nariz. Después de pensar un poco accedí.

-¿Lo prometes?- El asintió feliz-De acuerdo- Tragué empezando a acercarme. Cerré mis ojos y le estampé mis labios-¡Mmhg!- Es lo único que pude decir al ver que Deadpool había girado la cabeza y ahora nuestras bocas estaban unidas.

Conseguí liberarme y retrocedí hasta que me encontré la pared. Respiraba agitado y podía competir con un tomate por el color de mis mejillas.

-Nos vemos, Spidey~ Salió del cuarto y me dejé caer en el suelo.

Toqué mis labios con la yema de los dedos ¡Maldito, mentiroso, traidor, pervertido! En mi mente le gritaba cantidad de obscenidades. Juro que la próxima vez que me lo encuentre lo mataré.

Agité mi cabeza y me levanté, no tenia tiempo que perder. Harry me estaría esperando. Me cambié rápido, cogí dinero y salí de casa corriendo por las calles.

* * *

_Deadpool que malo eres~ Pobre Peter ¿Su primer beso? Bueno, ¡Había una mascara de por medio!_

_GothorumDaemon: Gracias cielo~ Deadpool no se atrevería a tal cosa ¿Verdad? Gracias por tu review, eso si que me levanta el animo (Y a Wade otra cosa jejeje)_

_DraculaN666: Muchas gracias! Harry ¿Eh? Tus deseos se harán realidad en el siguiente cap! jojojo! Gracias, Gracias!_

_AntiHer0: ¡Ey, Gracias! Yo también quiero que sea oficial! Recojamos firmas y las enviamos, no podrán con el poder de las fangirls! Gracias por tu review se agradece el tiempo!_

_Viko W: Arigatou! Je ne pa parle france (?) xD Ni puta idea jajaja. Gracias por pasarte, os amo :3_

_Hethetli: Gracias cariño. Tu fuiste la que me enviaste a este lado (Eres la culpable de que me guste el yaoi) Cuando me encierren daré tu nombre! jajaja Besos!_

_Hasta la vista!_


	5. ¿Un día divertido?

_¡Hola! Que feliz estoy~ En el próximo **Lemon**~__ ¿Que ganas no?_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y leen mi fic. Soy muy feliz._

* * *

-¡Hey, Peter! Llegas tarde, pensaba que me habías dado plantón...- Llegué respirando agitado por la carrera.

-Lo siento, me distraje por el camino- Rasqué mi nuca sonriendo apenado, Harry me abrazo por los hombros.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que ya estas aquí. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- Le pasé mis brazos también y nos dijimos hacía las taquillas para comprar las entradas.

La feria no estaba muy llena, la música sonaba de fondo, los colores y las luces me cegaban.

Arrugué la nariz al sentir todos los olores que salían de ahí, dulce y salado. Una mezcla muy estrambótica para mis sentidos.

-¿Donde quieres ir primero?- Recorrí las atracciones con mi mirada ninguna me llamaba la atención.

-Mmm...¿Que tal la montaña rusa?- Era la mas llamativa y peligrosa.

-¡Vaya! Eres de emociones fuertes. Por mi genial, me encantan- Esperamos en la cola hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Llegó nuestro turno y nos subimos delante del todo, estaba algo emocionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salia con Harry a solas y era muy divertido.

-¿Preparado Peter? Luego no llores- Le di un débil puñetazo en el hombro.

-El que va a llorar vas a ser tu, idiota- Me sonroje al ver como se burlaba de mi infantil reacción.

-¡Que mono eres!- Me pellizco la mejilla, tirando como hace una abuela al verte. Bufé molesto y me soltó.

-¡Allá vamos!- me agarré a la barra de seguridad y miré la altura al estar arriba del todo, nada impresionante. Después de todo yo saltaba de edificio en edificio.

Levanté los brazos al caer y solté un grito de euforia, me encantaba esta sensación.

Al bajar Harry sonreía mirándome fijamente-¿Que?- pregunté al ver como giraba su cabeza.

-Nada, nada- Tiró de mi brazo y me arrastro hasta la casa encantada.

-¿Quieres entrar ahí?- Rasqué mi cabeza, no me gustaban mucho las casas de terror, no daban miedo. Un examen era mas terrorífico o mi tía enfadada, eso si que te hacía gritar de pánico.

-Sí, quiero ver que tan valiente eres- Alcé una ceja y me puse en la cola. Lo iba a sorprender.

-Esta bien, luego si pasas miedo no me vengas llorando...- Noté como solo salían parejas abrazadas, algunas chicas estaban siendo consoladas por sus novios.

-Harry, aquí solo hay parejas de enamorados...- Me fijé en como hacía un gesto con la mano quitando importancia al tema.

-¿Que mas da? Lo nuestro es una prueba de valor. Haber quien es el hombre de la relación- Lo miré interrogante, ¿De que estaba hablando?

-¿Que relaci- No pude terminar ya que me empujo por la espalda para que entrara en la casa.

-Vamos gallina- Empezamos andar por los oscuros pasillos, cuando mi sentido vibró supe que venía un susto, como amaba ese poder arácnido.

De una esquina salió un payaso y los dos nos lo quedamos mirando como si nada.

-Vaya mierda- Dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón, esto no asusta a nadie- Solté una carcajada al ver como el payaso se iba insultando en voz baja.

Entramos en una sala donde había un armario negro iluminado de rojo...

-Espera no me lo digas ¿Ahora va a salir un gay del armario?- No pude aguantar la risa con el chiste de Harry. Me colgué de su cuello para no caer.

De un portazo se abrió la puerta y entonces si que sentí miedo. Las alertas en mi cabeza sonaron desesperadas.

-Peter...- Me separé de Harry en un segundo, quedando tieso como una tabla.

-¿Lo conoces? Vaya disfraz menos terrorífico.

-Soy Deadpool, niñato. Deberías estar asustado- No pude reaccionar a tiempo y ya tenía a Wade pegado como una lapa.

-Peter, has sido malo. Abrazando a otro que no soy yo. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de nuestros besos?- Me sonroje intensamente y me separé de un empujón.

-¿Que estas diciendo idiota? ¿Cuando a pasado eso? ¡Piérdete!- Agarré la mano de un confundido Harry y tiré de el para salir de allí lo antes posible.

-¡E-Espera! ¿Quien es ese? ¿De que lo conoces? ¡Peter!- Sin contestar a nada avanzaba sin hacer caso a los demás personajes que iban saliendo. Detecte el cartel de salida y me apresuré.

Me perdí entre la gente para despistar a Wade y al echar la vista atrás y no ver su cara cerca sonreí victorioso-¡Lo conseguí!- Grité levantando el puño.

-Vale...¿Me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar?- Harry tenía la boca apretada y se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Espera, vamos allí y te lo explico- Señale la rueda de la fortuna (La noria).

-Esta bien...- Nos montamos en un compartimento y pude respirar tranquilo.

-Verás, el es un acosador...- Cerré los ojos y tragué antes de explicarlo mejor- Tiene superpoderes o algo así. Un día nos encontramos en la calle y desde entonces no deja de seguirme diciendo cosas como esas-Me sonroje evitando la mirada con Harry.

Me sorprendió escuchar su suave risa y lo miré parpadeando.

-¿Quien iba a decirlo? Peter con su acosador sexual... ¿Eres gay?- Mis ojos se abrieron. Que pregunta mas osada.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es el que no me deja en paz...- Subí mis rodillas y enterré mi cara en ellas, que vergüenza.

-Mmm...¿Y de que besos hablaba?- Creó que salió vapor y todo de mi cabeza.

-Bueno... No nos hemos besado... ¡Está loco!- Sacudí mis manos intensamente- No voy a negarlo, me beso el. Porque me pillo con la guardia baja...- ¡Dios, quería morir! Que mal rato estaba pasando. Suerte que Harry era mi mejor amigo.

-Ya veo...¿Y te gusto?- Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo, ¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza?

-No...Bueno...¡No!- ¡Acababa de titubear!

-¡Peter! ¿Que ha sido eso?- Bufé, no lo sabía ni yo. Era un torbellino de sentimientos.

-¡No lo se! ¿Podemos dejarlo? Me siento incomodo- Escuché como se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No importa. Pase lo que pase contigo estaré- Me apoyé en su hombro. Tener amigos así era lo mejor que te podía pasar.

-Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca- Noté como se tensaba y levanté la mirada preocupado.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bi- Mis labios se vieron sellados repentinamente por los de mi amigo. Al tener la boca abierta, su lengua entró sin invitación.

Me abrazo contra su cuerpo, intensificando el beso. Me estaba comiendo los morros.

Cuando reaccione lo empuje por los hombros. El chasquido que hicieron nuestras bocas al separarnos me avergonzó aún mas.

-¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado?- Fue lo mas inteligente que pude preguntar, mi cerebro estaba fuera de servicio.

-Peter...yo...-El sonido de la puerta nos asusto a ambos.

Salimos sin decir nada, tampoco sabia que estaba pasando.

Andamos un poco y mi estómago rugió pidiendo atención, me sonroje un poco. La situación era tensa, incomoda y muy rara.

-Vamos a comer anda- Agaché la cabeza apenado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada y pedimos pollo con patatas fritas, empezamos a comer sin hablar de nada.

-Bueno...¿Que fue lo de la noria?- Quería que me dejara claro lo que había pasado allí dentro.

-No lo sé...Sentí celos de ese personaje...Supongo que al ser siempre amigos nosotros solos...- Seguía sin saber a que venia el beso.

-¿Pero...Besarme? Ya te he dicho que Deadpool es un acosador, no es amigo mio. Mi mejor amigo siempre has sido tu- Me asusté al ver como se levantaba de golpe y golpeaba la mesa.

-¡Estoy harto! Si no quieres verlo es que eres ciego- Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacía la salida.

Las personas de alrededor me miraban con curiosidad. Pagué la cuenta y salí detrás de el.

-¡¿Harry?! ¿Donde estas?- Bufé molesto. ¿Que acababa de pasar? No tenía ni idea.

-Peter...Te vas a enterar- Wade estaba a mi lado cruzado de brazos y mirándome mal.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¿Sabes que puedo pedir una orden de alejamiento?-Me agarró del brazo y me llevó detrás de una caseta.

-Os he visto... ¡Te ha besado!- Me sorprendió mucho, ¿Como mierdas?

-¿Como lo has visto?- Escuché una gran explosión y después los gritos de las personas. Mis sentidos me habían alertado de algo pero pensaba que era por Deadpool.

-Luego hablamos- Me puse la mascara y me quité la ropa, debajo llevaba el traje de Spiderman.

-¡Espera! No hemos terminado...¡Exijo una respuesta!- No le hice caso y llegué donde había mas jaleo.

-Bienvenido Spiderma, te estaba esperando- Recorrí a a quien me hablaba.

Tenía el pelo rosa, llevaba unas gafas oscuras en forma de corazón.

El esmoquin violeta era muy llamativo, ¿Quien era ese tipo?

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Eres el causante de la explosión?- Deadpool llegó justo en ese momento y se colocó a mi lado.

-¿Yo? Soy tu mayor pesadilla. No~ Es broma- Alcé una ceja, este hombre tampoco me parecía muy cuerdo.

-Déjate de bromas y responde- No estaba para chorradas, estaba enfadado y no quería perder el tiempo.

-Yo soy el fantástico Louise, el amor se respira a través de mis poros- Deadpool empezó a reír y me lo contagió.

-¡No os riáis! ¡Como osáis atreveos!- Deje de reír, y me concentre en el "hombre" que tenía en frente.

-Lo siento, Louise...¿Y bien que quieres?- Si era peligroso lo ataría y llamaría a Nick, que se encargara el.

-Repartir amor. Empezaré contigo, Spiderman- Mis sentidos se activaron al ver como sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Que es eso?- Me puse en guardia y asesiné a Wade con la mirada, estaba sentado en un barril, mirando con curiosidad.

-Es algo con lo que disfrutaras, y disfrutara tu pareja- Me lo mostró era un dardo con una especie de líquido rosa.

-No se para que sirve, pero no vas a conseguir nada- Le tiré una telaraña pero está rebotó en un campo de fuerza invisible.

-Te he espiado, se como evitar tus ataques- Apreté los puños, mierda esa no me la esperaba.

-Pero no los movimientos de Deadpool- Sonreí con suficiencia, al ver su rostro de confusión.

-Encárgate tú, no me apetece luchar- Le pegué una patada pero este no cambió de parecer.

-Esta bien, te ganaré- Me acerqué y pegué un puñetazo al campo de fuerza, era resistente.

-Estas muy cerca, perfecto para el dardo del amor- Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y lo miré con horror.

-¿Que me has echo? ¡¿Que me has inyectado?!- Louise negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no es peligroso ni mortal. Ya lo descubrirás- Soltó una bomba de color y desapareció entre ella.

-Mierda, quería acabar con el pronto y me he confiado...-Deadpool se acercó y me abracé a el.

-Tengo miedo Wade... No se que me a inyectado- Sentí sus brazos rodearme suavemente.

-Tranquilo...Yo estaré allí...¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?- Asentí lentamente.

-Tengo que llamar a mi tía- marqué el número lo mas deprísa que pudé.

-¿Tía? Hola...Si, soy Peter...¿Me puedo quedar a dormir con Harry?...¿Si?...¡Gracias!...Sí, me portaré bien...Adiós- Colgué y miré a Wade.

-Vamos, Spidey...- Lo seguí silencioso, la gente nos miraba raro. Normal estebamos con los trajes de superheroes.

Llegamos a su piso, y abrió la puerta. Arrugué la nariz al ver toda la suciedad y basura que tenía acumulada.

-Entra, estas en tu casa~ Cerró la puerta detrás de mi, y me quité la mascara.

-Creo que deberías limpiar esto un poco...- Tenía latas de cerveza en una esquina y un trozo de pizza pegado en la pared.

-No sabía que ibas a venir. Además es una casa de hombres- Alcé una ceja y negué sintiendo pena.

Me saqué el traje quedando en calzoncillos, hacía calor. Me senté en un sillón que había.

-Peter...¿Me estas intentando seducir?- Respiraba agitado y sentía que todo daba vueltas.

-No...No se de que me hablas- Me toco la frente, mirando mi temperatura.

-Estas rojo y caliente. ¿Te encuentras bien, mi peluchito?-Negué y me estiré en el sillón.

-Wade...Me siento raro...- Me agarré a su cuello y me restregué a su cuerpo.

-¡Woow! ¡Spidey! Estas cachondo- Sentí su intimidad rozar la mía, y me excité demasiado.

-¡Ah! Tu también...Vamos, hazme tuyo- Rodeé con mis piernas su cintura apretando nuestros miembros por encima de la ropa.

* * *

_Muhahahaha~ Lo sé soy mala. Pero es Largo... ¿Verdad? Joer si es que tiene 2.000 palabras :3_

_Espero que os guste~_

_DraculaN666-Bueno... Harry esta por Peter, pero el ahora mismo como verás no está interesado. En el próximo tendrás LEMON~Gracias_

_ - Ohhh, muchisisisismas Gracias~ Yo también te amo! Pd:Si me encanta Hetalia. :D Espero que te siga gustando_

_Vampiresla- Muchas gracias, Deadpool es experto en salir de armarios, como puedes ver._

_Paranoik- Bueno, pensando que Harry es Venom solo sería HarryxPeterxWade :3 Pero es Spideypool 100% Muchas Gracias cariño por el review! Espero que te guste!_

_Nos vemos~Besos_


	6. La noche deseada

_¡Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..__. Es que estoy con trabajos y e podido escribir en ratitos libres... ¡No me maten soy muy joven!_

_Bueno dejando de lado eso... _

**_IMPORTANTE: Este cap es con el punto de vista de DEADPOOL._**

_Ah y bueno es todo **LEMON**_

_xDD Los personajes son de Marvel... y no soy la presidenta de la compañía ¿Que pena verdad?_

_Disfrutar como yo al escribirlo!_

* * *

Miré a Peter sorprendido, no iba a preguntarle si estaba seguro o si quería parar. Cosas así solo pasaban una vez en la vida, y no era tan tonto de desaprovecharlo.

-Te va a encantar- Subí un poco mi mascara y lo bese bruscamente, su lengua busco la mía desesperadamente.

Al separarnos para coger aire, lo recorrí con la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su boca húmeda por el beso compartido.

-Quítate la ropa- Su voz tan autoritaria me excito mas aún.

-A sus ordenes mi amo- Me quité el traje, dejando solo mi mascara medio levantada. Llevaba los calzoncillos con caras de Spiderman, me los ponía siempre que podía.

-Estas muy fuerte...muy bueno- Parpadeé confundido, pero sonreí. Sus halagos hinchaban mi ego a niveles inimaginables.

-Gracias, tu también estas genial. Tienes un culo...- Peter no me dejo continuar, ya me estaba arrancando los gallumbos.

-¡Dios! Es enorme- Sonreí aún mas, que mi Spidey me dijera eso era genial.

-Toda para ti, mi peluchito- Solté un gemido al notar su lengua deslizarse por mi abdomen, quería bajarle la cabeza para que lamiera otra parte pero tenía que ser paciente.

Al final la punta rosada rozo mi miembro, sin poder aguantar mas agarré su cabeza y de un empujón se la metí entera. El grito de placer que salió de mi boca lo habrían escuchado mis vecinos.

Peter estaba teniendo arcadas, pero me daba igual. Su boca era el puto paraíso y no quería salir de ahí, bueno para entrar luego en otro lugar maravilloso.

-¡Ah, si! Que bien se siente, chupa ahora- Empezó a mover su cabeza hacía atrás y hacía delante. Sentía la humedad envolverme, suspiré cuando me masajeo los testículos.

Antes de que acabara en su boca lo separé de mi pene. Su protesta me hizo gracia, si que le gustaba chuparla.

-Wade, déjame quiero beber todo de ti- Le acaricié la cabeza como premio por su buena conducta.

-Tranquilo, lo que toca ahora te gustara aún mas. Ponte a cuatro patas, mi Spidey- Lo hizo sin rechistar, me gustaba ese Peter. Bueno me gustaban todas sus facetas.

Lamí dos de mis dedos y los acerque a su entrada, Spidey subió mas su trasero dejándolo expuesto.

-Esto...Te va a molestar un poco- Apreté un dedo en su anillo de carne, esté se abrió para mi. Vaya esto era nuevo.

-Mételo ya...- Cumplí su orden pero con dos esta vez, empecé a moverlos rozando aquel punto que nos hacía gemir.

-¿Te gusta Peter? ¿Sientes mis dedos? Pronto te llenaré de mi- Sus gemidos eran de lo mejor, movía su culo para profundizar el roce.

-¡Ah!¡Wade! Ahí, justo...ahí- Mi pene hinchado estaba alzado pidiendo enterrarse en aquel lugar.

-Creo que ya estas listo- Saqué mis dedos de su interior, escuchando su queja, madre mía si que estaba ansioso.

Coloqué la punta en su húmeda entrada, Petter se echo hacía atrás para que lo empalmara de una vez.

-Wade...No seas malo- Movió sus caderas de forma insinuante, no quería hacerle enfadar así que de una embestida conseguí llegar al final.

-¡Ahh!- Petter arqueó la espalda soltando un grito de placer. Era tan sexy, soltando gemidos y jadeos de esa boca que antes solo usaba para insultarme.

Le di una nalgada, dejando la marca de mi mano- ¿Te gusta esto?- Spider había gemido con el golpe.

-Sí... Wade... Muévete maldición- Vaya, seguía igual de mal hablado.

Empecé a embestirlo lentamente, teníamos toda la noche. Su interior era muy estrecho y caliente. Eso significaba que era el primero que entraba en ese lugar.

Aquel pensamiento me volvió loco y aumente el ritmo de las embestidas. Me incliné hacía su cuello dejando marcas de amor.

-Eres mio...¡Dilo!- Quería escucharle decir eso, que solo yo iba hacerle gritar de placer.

-W-Wade...S-Soy ¡Mha...! Tu-Tuyo...- Petter consiguió decirlo entre jadeos ahogados. Lo estaba penetrando con fuerza.

-Así me gusta, peluchito. Te quiero- Agarré su mentón y le obligué a besarme, sus gritos quedaron envueltos por mi lengua.

Estaba llegando al final. Me agarré a sus caderas dándole con mas brío.

Al ver como su cuerpo temblaba supe que a el tampoco que le faltaba mucho, empecé a masturbarlo para que llegara antes que yo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Wade!- Se revolvió entre mis brazos y estalló en mi mano, suspiró mientras aun le invadían los espasmos.

-Petter...- Gruñí contra mis dientes y eyaculé con fuerza en su interior...Dios, que bien se sentía. No quería salir.

Me di la vuelta dejando a Spider tumbado en mi pecho. Notaba su corazón golpear en mi torso.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te he echo daño?- Alcé su rostro y me invadió la ternura...Era tan mono. Con las mejillas rosadas, los ojos aguados y los labios entreabiertos.

-No...Estoy muy bien...Te quiero- Abrí mis ojos sin creerlo... Iba a morir de felicidad. ¡Me quería! Lo había escuchado.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¡¿Me amas?!- Lo abracé y empecé a repartir besos por todo su rostro.

-Claro...- Me agarró de las mejillas y junto nuestros labios. Si era un sueño quería estar dormido para siempre.

Alcé una ceja cuando se sentó encima de mi abdomen, su cara me decía que volvía a estar caliente.

-¿Otra ronda, mi amor?- Lo ultimo me lo suspiro en la oreja y no pude resistirme a lanzarme para hacerlo mio otra vez... Unas cuantas mas durante la noche. Hasta quedar reventados y dormir abrazados

-o- **Volvemos con Petter** -o-

Me desperté por un molesto rayo de sol. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas.

-¿Que mierdas?- Intenté reincorporarme pero un intenso dolor en mi espalda baja me hizo retorcer en la cama.

-¡¿Porque me duele el culo?!- Se asusté al escuchar un quejido a mi lado. Palidecí al ver que no era otro mas que Wade, desnudo. ¡Wade! ¡DESNUDO!

Levanté la sabana y tragué al ver que yo estaba en la misma condición.

¿Que había pasado ayer? No me acordaba de casi nada... Un tío de rosa...La inyección... Casa de Deadpool... Mis gemidos al ser envestido por el.

Me sonroje al acordarme de eso...¡Dios! ¿Que me había pasado?

Mi primera vez...Con un chico...¡Y encima yo debajo! ¿Podía ir algo peor?

-¡Buenos días mi peluchito! ¿Como has dormido?- Me tensé completamente al oírlo hablar.

-Yo...Yo...- Me beso en la mejilla, me sonroje furiosamente. No estaba preparado para encararlo. Me agarró por el brazo y tiró de mi, me quejé por el dolor en el trasero.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? Déjame ver...- Con mi mano le aparté la cara, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Esta bien... Me escuece un poco...-No sabía cuanto mas iba a aguantar sin explotar.

-Mmm... ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?- Intenté salir de la prisión que formaban sus brazos, pero estaba sin fuerzas.

-No se de que me hablas...¡Suéltame pervertido! ¡Me duele el culo por tu culpa!- Sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, pero me aguanté.

-P-Pero...Peter...¡Me has dicho que me amas! Ahora eres mio, me perteneces- Fruncí el ceño y golpeé devilmente su pecho.

-Yo no so- No pude continuar porque su lengua me lo impedía. Le mordí el labio consiguiendo que se separara de mi boca.

-No voy aceptar un no como respuesta...No hay mas que hablar. Y ahora a bañarse- Me cargó como una princesa y empezó andar sin hacer caso a mis quejas y golpes.

* * *

_Bueno...¿Que tal? Espero que os guste... Pobre Petter! xD (Sisi pobre, bien que lo disfruto!) Calla!_

_Ale-Hoku- Gracias! Tu si que me encantas. Aquí tienes mas~ No quiero ser la causante de tu corazón roto xD_

AntiHer0- Muchas gracias! Pues si va durar algo mas... Tengo cosas retorcidas en mi mente (Inserte risa malvada aquí)

_Paranoik- Creo que la noche la aprovechó Deadpool xD~ El líquido lo puso muy calentorro xDD Pobre... Gracias!_

_TianaEspecial- e.e ¿Como debo tomarme esto? xD ¡Siiiiii! Estoy loca (Corre y se tira por una ventana) Bueno... Ahora va ir mas lo dulce ya que primero petter tiene que coger confianzas... Es muy tsundere el xD Gracias por tu review espero que te guste!_

_Nos vemos~Besos_


End file.
